Tube frame chassis construction is used extensively in low volume and high performance vehicle design with the advantages of low tooling costs, design flexibility, and the ability to produce high efficiency structures. Existing fabrication methods for tube frame chassis require a significant amount of labor to cut and notch all tubes to the correct length, also a skilled welder is needed to bind each tube connection joint. The use of carbon fiber as the material for the tubes in the chassis frame reduces the labor and tooling cost of construction. However, challenges arise with connecting the carbon fiber tubes at intersections because these tubes cannot be welded.